Allure
by Blue Mage Quartet
Summary: “We used to have that, Sonic. It was the kind of all encompassing romance that you pursue with all of your body and soul. [SonicSally] Oneshot


**Allure**

**Sonic/Sally**

**Please don't complain about the pairing. Other than that, constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

She still couldn't get him out of her head. They were spending next to no time together ever since the break up (and the preceeding slap to the face might have been a contributing factor to their diminished appearance in each other's lives), only really taking time to playfully insult each other. Banter that was borderline flirting, sure, but those harmless jabs at each other were their only contact outside of the few missions that they accompanied each other on.

Sighing, the frustrated princess pushed her russet hair aside, trying to focus. "I have to get this done…" Muttering under her breath, the future queen tried her hardest for thoughts of the kingdom, thoughts of restoration, thoughts of anything other than the one person she had come here to NOT think about.

But alas, it was fruitless. To no avail, Sonic once again entered into her brain.

Sure, she didn't really have anything to work on right now, that was her convenient excuse. It was her alibi.

Whenever someone popped up, be it Knuckles, Tails, Bunny, anybody, to ask her, "Sally? Where are you going?"

She would reply with, "Oh, I have duties that must be attended to. A project, if you will." It was her cover up story that she had used plenty of times in the past few weeks. No one really attempted to delve further to ask what she was doing or where she was going or why that dreamy eyed expression was beginning to surface again on her face.

It was her place; her little getaway. The small, quiet glade near the Power Ring Pool… it was one of her favorite places to go. She could sit and stare at the water for hours and try to take her mind off whatever was plaguing her at that moment.

More lately, it seemed that the one "thing" on her mind was Sonic. How many times had she looked into those green eyes and kissed him? What about all those times that she had spilled out everything, all her thoughts and emotions, to him? She couldn't just up and forget all those times. The young woman swore to always remember those times with Sonic.

Sighing, the princess of the Kingdom of Knothole gazed at the sky. Watching the clouds shift and swirl into various shapes, she could swear one of them changed into the blue hedgehog. Cocky grin, assured expression on his face, she could even see the yellow buckles on his shoes.

Averting her gaze, she shut her eyes tight and, as an extra precaution, covered them up with her hands. Everywhere she looked, she saw _him. _The clouds changed into him, she could swear one time what was an oak tree was actually Sonic, and even a clump of bushes somehow resembled his face if she stared at it long enough.

Sally was afraid to look into her reflection in the body of water near her, in case her rippling reflection turned into Sonic.

"Of course it's not an obsession!" Sally nearly jumped at how loud her declaration to herself was. "I just happen to see him pretty much EVERYWHERE." Giving an exasperated groan, the stressed young woman stood up to leave her 'secret place'.

As she walked down the path towards her, the wind rushed past her, a cooling breeze to her overheated brain. Really, Sally was quite surprised at how much thinking she had been doing the past few weeks. The auburn haired female was also rather ashamed, a red blush coming to her cheeks at the realization, of how many of those thoughts centered on her former lover.

"Maybe my brain will just… explode!" Sally threw her arms wide at that sudden thought. Imagining a solemn, quiet funeral procession, where everyone sorrowfully came to lay flowers atop her still body, dressed in regalia fit for a queen. They would be alarmed at how the top of her head looked wrinkly and rather shriveled, due to the implosion of her brain.

Chuckling grimly, she said quietly, "I can see it now. Cause of death: Sonic overload." Sally imagined a quirky image of sirens flashing inside her head, a large picture of Sonic (crossed out with a big X) on a projection screen in the center flashing repeatedly. A computerized voice matching Sally's would continuously announce, "Warning! Warning! Unequal thought processes! Repeated instances of imbalance concerning Sonic Hedgehog will result in implosion! "

Sally grimaced at the thought of her stressed and tired brain popping like a balloon. Shaking the disturbing image out of her mind, the princess displayed a serious face. "I have to find him. This cannot continue! Maybe back when we were together…" Sally briefly stopped, pain entering her eyes, "but not now! I can't afford to focus on Sonic!" She set off to find him.

* * *

More and more, it seemed like running was becoming a chore. His legs didn't want to cooperate with him, as if they had a mind of their own. His body defied what his mind was telling him. He couldn't afford to mope about all day while there were things to do. Sure, it wasn't nearly as exciting back as when Robotnik was really active, but he had to do something!

But now, his favorite thing to do was becoming more and more bothersome. He ran just for the sake of running! Running was his _thing; _the one activity he could do best. But, he was getting aggravated by how many thoughts ran through his brain, nearly as fast as his legs were taking him.

His brain was normally relaxed and calm whenever he ran, but more often it would flit from subject to subject, disrupting his focus. All this thinking kept him from reveling in the pure adrenaline he so often sought! What was wrong with him?

The hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog, had retired to his hut in the village early. Which was a rare thing in itself, but was perhaps even rarer was the fact that Sonic wanted to be alone. Not for emotional reasons, not for private time, but to think.

Running a hand through his blue quills, the hero sighed, "I've been thinking way too much lately… not even running can take my mind off of her. But," Sonic examined his hands and white gloves, as if they held something of interest, "that seems like such a long time ago. When we laughed together, when we cried together… even all that fighting we did; not just against Robotnik, but when we yelled at each other… I treasure that."

Sonic spoke aloud as if he were conversing with someone, even though no one was there.

Throwing his body backwards, Sonic lay sprawled out across his bed, "Maybe…" he turned his hand around, clenching his fist, "maybe it never even happened. It was all some sort of dream, a sweet, beautiful dream."

Closing his eyes, the blue hedgehog lay steeped in thought, yearning for that which was out of his reach, "If I go to sleep… maybe it will all come back…"

He was interrupted from his reverie by three short knocks on his door. Standing up, his ears perked forward at the sound and familiarity of the voice that hailed him, "Sonic? Can I come in?"

Sally's heart was pounding against her chest as she stepped inside the hut. Brushing her hair out of her face, she bowed cordially, "Hello, Sonic." As the former love of her life pulled forward a chair from the corner, Sally opened her mouth, the words rushing forth before she could prepare herself, "Can we talk? About… about us?"

Sonic looked mildly surprised at that notion, but maintained a calm expression as he sat across from the sovereign. "I didn't really think there was an 'us' to talk about, but I certainly can't refuse a request from the soon-to-be queen, now can I?"

Sally could see a bit of seriousness mixed in with the humorous smile on his face. Revealing a shy grin in return, she spoke. "Does it ever feel wrong to you? That things have gone this far?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing, Sal," Sonic crossed his arms. "That's how most relationships are once they're done. Things get a little... awkward..." As if to provide evidence, his voice dropped to a whisper and his gaze suddenly found the floor very interesting.

The heir shook her head, laughing, "I would say that we're the exception. I find it so easy to talk to you, Sonic."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at this, "How so, Sally?"

"Back when we were," Sally paused, fidgeting in her chair. The word 'together' seemed almost wrong and hurtful to say now, "you know… I could talk to you about almost anything. You never laughed, you never interrupted. You actually listened and cared about what I said. You were there for me, Sonic. Whenever I needed you, you were there. That's how it is now, too."

Sonic smiled as he replied, "I still am and always will be, Sally. But I don't know if it can be that way in a relationship."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Because I have to fight-"

Before Sonic could finish his sentence, Sally cut him off curtly, "Please, Sonic. Don't bring that up. You know you're not the only one capable of fighting any more. There are more than enough Freedom Fighters who are willing to fight."

Her eyes softened, and her normally confident and proud voice began to tremble slightly, "I really love how much you care about everyone's safety, Sonic. But... I don't want to lose you in the front lines. I don't want you dying or losing any chance at having a future beyond this war because you were so busy fighting to make sure everyone else could."

Sonic's eyes stayed glued to the floor, "I do have to admit, seeing everyone else happy, with people they love… it makes me a little jealous to see them, that it comes to them so easily. They talk, they laugh… they kiss." The emerald eyes of the hedgehog seemed to waver a little bit, whether it be from a lack of confidence or possibly tears, "I always knew that I was selfish to think that… but I always wondered why they could be happy and we couldn't be."

Sally leaned forward, her eyes searching for the Sonic she's known and loved all these years, "We used to have that, Sonic. It was the kind of all encompassing romance that you pursue with all of your body and soul. I don't know how the future will turn out. But…" Sally extended her hand expectantly, her voice hopeful, "it doesn't matter. Together, we can foster what we had and make it grow again. I want you to be there with me, Sonic. Please."

Sally shut her eyes out of apprehension, her hand trembling. Would she feel the familiar touch from Sonic? Or he would he brush her aside?

Her body stopped trembling as Sonic stepped forward, embracing her tightly and giving her a deep kiss. That was all the answer she needed. She returned the kiss with as much vigor as he.

Sally could now focus on Sonic all the time, and she didn't feel guilty at all.

* * *

**Feel free to review and give constructive criticism. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
